The present invention relates to a bed including an ambulatory assist arm having a grip positioned to lie above the sleeping surface.
Caregivers of long term care facilities work to improve the functional health, dignity, and independence of residents. Resident user profiles suggest that the typical long term care resident is a female around 80 years of age and very frail. The resident has deteriorating physical, mental, visual, and hearing capabilities. Mobility, flexibility, dexterity, and motor skills are significantly impaired. They can often suffer from depression and frustration due to a loss of independence and dignity. However, they strive to live a life that is as normal as possible and they typically appreciate any opportunity to be more independent.
The long term care bed of the present invention includes an ambulatory assist arm for assisting residents with ingress to and egress from the sleeping surface. The bar is fixed to the intermediate frame and extends generally upwardly, terminating at a grip that is positioned to lie generally above the sleeping surface. The grip is conveniently positioned to provide the resident with a secure brace for supporting the resident's weight during ingress and egress to and from the sleeping surface. In addition, the position of the grip can easily be adjusted while the ambulatory assist arm is mounted to the bed and, if desired, the arm can be easily removed from and replaced onto the bed.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an ambulatory assist apparatus is configured to be mounted to a frame of a bed. The ambulatory assist apparatus includes an ambulatory assist arm having a first end portion and a second end portion configured to provide a handle, a mounting plate configured to be coupled to the frame of the bed, and a pivot pin for pivotably coupling the ambulatory assist arm to the mounting plate. The mounting plate includes a plurality of spaced-apart apertures. The apparatus also includes a locking pin coupled to the first end portion of the assist arm. The locking pin is configured to engage a selected one of the plurality of apertures in the mounting plate to secure the ambulatory assist arm at different orientations relative to the mounting plate. The apparatus further includes an actuator to release the locking pin from the selected aperture to permit pivotable movement of the ambulatory assist arm relative to the mounting plate.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.